Different
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha become human aaaand they also get separated from teh group so Kikyo has to take care of them now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

There was a huge explosion, sending Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flying back from the impact.

The two brothers have been fighting once again, but this time there was interference. A young girl had stolen the jewel shards from Kagome during the battle. She added her own jewel shard completing it.

The young fourteen year old smirked and her hatred toward any thing close to resembling demon had her wish that the two would become human.

The blast sent everyone flying back. Kagome and the others went another direction, but Shippo and Kirara caught them before they hurt themselves.

However, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sent flying to an opposite direction. Their wounds from battle and the fact they were now human made the impact worse.

* * *

Hours later, they woke up. Inuyasha was on one side of the room and Sesshomaru on the other.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as he weakly looked at the ceiling.

"Sh, sh, sh," Kikyo came in with a white robe.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't help, but blush, seeing so much leg. Especially Sesshomaru after becoming human such a short while ago.

"I will feed you your soup after I'm finished with Inuyasha, alright, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo kneeled down, next to Inuyasha as he lifted himself up in a sitting position.

"You don't need to feed me, priestess," Sesshomaru said. "I will leave."

Kikyo quickly turned around, "You can't! Your wounds are much too serious!"

"Just let him, you don't need a stubborn mule bothering you," Inuyasha told her.

Sesshomaru ignored his comment as best he could. He ended up dropping back down to the futon.

"See, you won't be able to stand up," Kikyo dove the spoon into Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his cheeks were light pink when he realized Kikyo was feeding him. The food was delicious. "Kikyo, you don't have to-"

"You can hurt yourself if you do it," Kikyo slipped another spoon full of soup into his mouth before he could protest. She later finished and proceeded with Sesshomaru.

"Priestess, you-" Kikyo put the soup in Sesshomaru's mouth.

"I am no longer a priestess. My name is Kikyo," She put in another spoonful of soup in Sesshomaru's mouth. He didn't remember when there was a time someone gave him something so delicious.

"What do you mean, no longer a priestess?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Sesshomaru for also getting the special treatment.

"Your new lover stripped me of my powers," Kikyo dipped the spoon in bowl.

"I-she-she isn't my lover, just a . . . friend," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Just a friend?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow

After she finished serving them both, she sat in her chair, in front of their beds. "Go to sleep, you need to save energy."

"But, won't you feel uncomfortable, like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's made out of clay, she won't feel uncomfortable," Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"Actually," Kikyo spoke up. "I was given a chance to become human. I took it. And here I am in flesh and blood."

"Who gave you that opportunity?" Sesshomaru asked, this could probably give him the chance to become full demon again.

"A death goddess, it was a one time thing, I suppose," Kikyo grabbed a handle of her chair.

"So you will be uncomfortable there, won't you. Since you are human that is." Inuyasha said. "You can sleep on my bed."

"You'll make her even more uncomfortable,"Sesshomaru told him.

Kikyo sighed. "Fine, fine. I will bring a futon. Minutes later, she brought the futon in and settled it between the two men.

"Oi, Kikyo," Inuyasha began.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I am also wondering where mine are," Sesshomaru added.

"They are drying. I thought I'd wash them since they are soaked with blood."

"Did someone assist you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I did it myself," Kikyo told them.

. . .

You couldn't notice this in the dark of the night, but the two were blushing crimson red.

"So you . . ." Inuyasha trailed off.

"I also bandaged you, your clothes might be dry in two days, since it's pretty cold out there." Kikyo stated. "Now, go to sleep. You need more energy if you want those wounds to heal."

There was silence. Kikyo assumed they were asleep, but then . . .

"Hey, Sesshomaru, is your hair black?"

"Why, yes it is, I didn't notice it up to now."

"Oh, I guess we are gunna stay like this forever."

"You two, go to sleep. You need rest.

"Fine,"They both said.

There was silence. It lasted for about twenty minutes or so then-

"Psssst, Kikyo . . . are you awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think, she's not," Sesshomaru blinked.

"I guess, one more try, Kikyooooooo . . ." he whispered.

"Yes, I am awake," Kikyo said, trying to not sound annoyed. "Do you need something?"

"No." Both said.

"Good, then go sleep," Kikyo snuggled into her blanket.

20 minutes later . . .

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?"

Kikyo put her blanket over her head.


End file.
